


Sidewalks Are Dangerous

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (the movie), 6th sense, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole idiot impatient car driver, Car Accidents, Character Death, Clexa babies, Doctor Clarke, F/F, Get ready to cry, Hospitals, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If you don't cry, Loss, Major character death - Freeform, Perfect Day Gone Wrong, Sad, Sad Ending, Still a better love story than Twilight, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, get the kleenex, lol, prepare yourself, sadder than the titanic, seriously, this fic should be fine for you, when the dog dies in a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: A normal perfect day for Clexa family quickly turns into the worst day of their lives.





	Sidewalks Are Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened.
> 
> It was in my head (I don't remember what may have prompted the idea) but it wouldn't go away and the only way it WILL go away is if I write it out.  
> So here you go! ^-^
> 
> P.S. Not much proofreading

Lexa walks down the street, pushing the stroller with her 1-year-old twins, Alexander (Alex) and Arryn, strapped in. Her 6-month-old, Aden, is strapped to her chest, napping peacefully. They had a big day after all.

They spent most of the day playing in the park and will soon be going to see their mommy - Clarke loves it when they come visit her at the hospital.

Lexa smiles at her family, humming a soft tune for them - the same one her mother sang to her when she was young. Everything is great. It's a normal, happy day with perfect weather.

Clarke is at work, sipping on coffee as she looks over a chart and suddenly just gets this sinking feeling.

It's unlike anything she's ever felt before and it throws her off before worrying her more and more. The blonde takes her phone out of her pocket and calls Lexa but it goes to voicemail.

It's not a strange occurrence for Lexa to miss a call, she has 2 toddlers and a baby after all, so it's not unheard of for her to not pick up the phone.

But Clarke can't get rid of this growing feeling of dread.

She calls Lexa again.

And again.

And again.

Unfortunately, she has to scrub into a surgery, so she does her best to push the feeling aside - at least for the moment.

Clarke gets through the surgery on autopilot, rushing out as soon as it's done, gasping for air and whipping her phone out again. She's _really_ trying not to panic.

A coworker asks the blonde if she's okay, stating that she seemed off in there and then rushing off like that...

Clarke doesn't really answer, just biting her lip, phone smashed to her ear. She says that Lexa's not picking up and the coworker tells her "that that girl misses half her calls. She'd probably miss more if they weren't from you."

The blonde shakes her head, face twisted with worry as they continue through the hospital.

Clarke is calling Lexa for at least the 10th time when she sees it.

Some of her coworkers looking at her with such pity and sympathy. Clarke's phone slowly slips from her ear and between the feeling and her coworkers' looks, the blonde feels like she's going to throw up.

"What?" Clarke shakily asks.

Her coworkers look at each other.

"What??" Clarke demands, her fear and worry turning into anger.

Clarke's mother calls her, looking pained.

The blonde approaches Abby, asking her mother what is going on.

"There's been an accident," the older doctor tells her.

Lexa smiles, readjusting the hat on Aden's head as she listens to Arryn babble about nothing to her half-asleep twin. It doesn't take long, though, for the little boy to fall asleep completely, which leads to his sister following suit.

Lexa can't help the grin the lights up her face. How could she not? Her 3 amazing children are all sleeping adorably, tired out after playing at the park.

The brunette walks along the sidewalk, smiling pleasantly at any other pedestrians she passes. She stops at the crosswalk and waits for traffic to stop.

Once it has, Lexa carefully makes her way across the street - she never likes crossing the street with her children. Having her babies in the street is just not a fun experience.

However, just like every other time, the family makes it to the other side just fine and Lexa relaxes, glad to have her babies out of a potential dangerous situation and ready to continue on her way.

There's a loud engine to her right. It sounds louder than it should be and Lexa looks over.

All she sees is a dark, lifted SUV and then nothing.

"Mom, what happened?" Clarke asks, strained and panicked, not wanting to know the answer but _needing_ to immediately. "Is Lexa okay?? The babies???"

Abby has tears streaming down her face, looking beyond choked up and it terrifies Clarke to her core.

"They were crossing the street. They made it across fine but.... Some- some idiot was impatient. Tried to- to cut through traffic... By going onto the sidewalk..."

Clarke gasps, choking. "Are they okay?? MOM. Is L-... Is Lexa okay??? The kids???"

"They're...." Abby chokes. "Oh, Clarke.... They're...." She can't continue.

Clarke shoots off towards the ER, ignoring her mother's call. She bursts through the doors, looking around desperately.

The first thing she takes notice of is Anya - Lexa's best friend, who's like an older sister to her wife, and the godmother of one of her children.

The normally strong woman is sobbing into her girlfriend's arms. Raven doesn't seem to be doing much better.

Clarke's ears are ringing and her head is spinning and her heart is beating too fast and, in the back of her mind, she knows that she's nearly hyperventilating.

"Where is she?" She hears herself demand.

People try to stop her. Tell her that she shouldn't see.

Clarke's emotions quickly turn to fury and she's not above throwing punches. Her coworkers seem to understand this, keeping a bit of a wide birth, but still try to stop Clarke.

The blonde bolts and then freezes when she sees her, her world, her entire universe stopping and collapsing in on itself.

She's still on a gurney, all banged up.

Clarke stumbles over to her, pressing her fingers to her throat, her wrist, listening to her chest.

She _has_ to be sure.

Nothing.

For the first time, Clarke lays her head on her wife's chest and doesn't hear a strong, steady beat.

A strong choked sob rips itself from Clarke's throat.

Clarke buries herself in her wife's hair, sobbing as she tightly grips her shirt.

She'll never look into electric green eyes again.

Never see her smile when the blonde tells her she loves her.

Never see her pout to get her way or curb the blonde's anger.

Never feel her strong arms wrap around her.

Never feel her soft lips against her own.

Never feel her own heart skip a beat or speed up just from seeing her wife's smile.

Never smell her unique scent of cinnamon and spice and pine needles and something else that's just her.

Never hear her laugh in joy or grumble in the mornings.

Never cook with her, sometimes throwing food at each other, sometimes burning things when they get too distracted, lost in one another.

Never watch her chase their children around the yard....

Clarke forces down the sobs wracking her body, breathing deeply to battle the hiccups.

"Where are my children?"

"Clarke..." Jackson says.

Clarke is up and gripping his shirt, before anyone can think, pinning him against the wall with enough force to make his head bang harshly against the wall.

"Where are my children???!!" Clarke screams in his face.

"Clarke," Abby calls.

The blonde's head snaps over, looking at her mother with wild eyes.

"Come on," she tells her solemnly.

Clarke slowly lets go of Jackson - who slumps to the floor - and follows her mother, not even giving a final glance to the shaken man.

The blonde can't take in anything as she numbly follows her mother.

If she had, she would've seen a man on a gurney, unconscious and beat up. Though, she would have no idea who he is nor how his life connected with her own.

Clarke just stands there, almost unable to comprehend what she is seeing. She slowly walks forward, stumbling and dropping to her knees.

The blonde takes Aden in her arms, another sob ripped violently from her.

She shuffles over and takes her twins in her other arm, holding them as best she can, sobbing into their little heads.

Clarke feels a hand on her back and gently releases her toddlers.

"Don't touch me!!" She screams at her mother, glaring at her furiously as she slaps away Abby's hand harshly.

Clarke turns back to her children, sagging.

"Bring me Lexa," she mumbles almost inaudibly.

Abby almost argues with her but leaves. Before she gets back, Jake comes in.

Clarke isn't sure what he says but she feels his arms wrapping around her and she pushes away.

The only arms she wants to feel around her are Lexa's.

She doesn't realize she said that out loud, shattering her dad's heart all over again.

Abby soon comes in with a couple coworkers wheeling Lexa in. The older doctor leads her husband away, though he doesn't want to go. Doesn't want to leave his baby. Doesn't want to leave his grandbabies.

Out in the hallway, Abby falls into Jake and they cry into one another.

Clarke picks up Arryn, kissing her forehead, and placing her on Lexa's right side and wrapping her wife's arm around her daughter's little body. Then she picks up Aden, kissing his tiny forehead, and placing him on Lexa's chest. Lastly, she picks up Alex, kissing his forehead and holding him to her left side before getting onto the gurney.

Clarke gives each of her babies kisses on the forehead again. She presses her own forehead to Lexa's for a few moments, eyes closed, before kissing her softly.

She lays down, snuggling into her wife and bringing Lexa's arm around her, her own arm resting on her toddler with her hand on her baby's back.

They just lay there like they do in Clarke and Lexa's bed, when everything is perfect for that moment.

Clarke closes her eyes, pretending it's that moment.

Pretends that the silence she hears isn't there.

Pretends that she hears more than just her own breathing.

Pretends that there's a strong heartbeat, thumping against her ear.

Clarke feels completely drained. Even her emotions have all started slipping away.

As Clarke lays there, her consciousness begins to fade away, something much more important following.

Abby and Jake come back in after giving Clarke some time and their hearts break all over again seeing Clarke laying with her dead family.

Abby calls out for Clarke but she doesn't respond.

She does again. Nothing.

"She may have just fallen asleep," Jake says. "It's a lot to take in."

His wife nods, worried about their daughter.

Jake goes over to them, biting his lip to keep from sobbing, knowing that if Clarke is asleep - or in shock - he'll have to move his dead grandson to get his daughter.

He moves closer, taking in her closed eyes and serene expression - she must've passed out.

Jake almost moves Clarke but then freezes.

After a few moments, Abby calls to him. "Jake?"

He's just standing there staring at them after suddenly freezing.

"Jake?" She calls again.

Her husband stumbles back, his back hitting the wall and he sinks down.

Abby rushes over to him.

"Jake?" She asks, cautiously.

He mumbles something, face unbelieving.

"What?" Abby asks, shifting closer.

"She's not breathing." Jake looks up from the floor, eyes filling with more tears. "Abby, she's not breathing. _Clarke's not breathing_."

Abby throws herself at the gurney, checking for Clarke's pulse but not finding it.

Abby goes to move her grandson, needing to get her daughter in a position to start CPR, but hands pull her away, stopping her from disturbing the forever still family.

"What are you doing, Jake?? I need to-"

Jake stops her rant. "She's gone, Abby."

"What? No. She just needs-"

"Abby. She's gone." His voice breaks. "Lexa. Those kids. They're her entire world. Her heart could only take so much before it gave out."

"No." Abby refuses, voice strangled. "No." She says more firmly.

They hold each other, barely keeping from breaking themselves before leaving to give the news to family, friends, and coworkers.

Everyone goes in and says their goodbyes then someone comes to bring the family down to the morgue.

They hold each other, mourning their loss. Grief fills the air but that's not how it stays.

Anya catches sight of 2 police officers, looking after them before slowly following, her footsteps becoming surer as she goes.

"Anya?" Raven calls.

The rest of the family look over to see the woman's quickly retreating figure then they catch sight of the police officers and run after Anya, quickly putting 2 and 2 together.

The officers make their way over to some beat up guy and Anya storms in, eyes zeroing in on the man on the gurney

" **You son of a bitch!!** " Anya screams, lunging at him.

The two officers are somehow able to react fast enough to hold her back but struggle with the furious blonde.

Lincoln and Jake run over, holding her back as well, as she screams at the nameless man.

" **You fucking piece of** ** _shit_** **!!! You** ** _killed_** **them!!! You killed my** ** _sister_** **!!! You killed her** ** _kids_** **!!!! You** ** _murdered_** **them!!!! You couldn't wait 3** **fucking** **minutes for people to cross the street!!!! You** **murdered** **them because you were too fucking impatient to wait 3** ** _fucking_** **seconds and had the bright fucking idea of driving on a FUCKING SIDEWALK!!!! You killed an** ** _entire family_** **,** **you** ** _worthless piece of shit_** ** _!!!_** "

Anya's struggling lessens as her anger turns back into grief.

" **They weren't even fucking** ** _2_** **!!!! They were** ** _babies_** **!!! And you** ** _murdered_** **them!!! The youngest hadn't even had his** ** _1st birthday yet_** **!! They were just** ** _babies_** **.** " Anya lets out a sob, slumping.

"She was just **_29_**..."

Raven gathers the sobbing blonde into her arms and Lincoln helps lead them away to take them home.

The officers sympathize with her and it's obvious that most people in the ER were paying attention as they are now looking at the man with disgust.

The group leaves the ER, one of the officers walking with them and talking to Jake.

Jake asks about the man's injuries since it wasn't a 2-car collision

The officer sighs. "Apparently, after the... incident," Jake could tell that he was unwilling to say 'accident.' "The man tried to drive off, making it a hit and run."

Jake looks confused. "Did he get into another accident while fleeing?"

The officer shakes his head. "Apparently, a number of people saw what happened and also saw that he was trying to flee. A group of people went over to the family but another group of men went after the SUV. They managed to smash up some of the vehicle. One of them smashed the window and a couple guys pulled him out. Him sittin' in the ER is the result."

Jake nods in understanding - he's a pacifist but can't say the guy didn't have it coming.

"What about the men who beat him? What will happen to them?"

The officer looks at Jake a moment and then looks ahead.

"Especially with how random everything was, it's unlikely that they will be found and even if they are, I doubt anyone will try to press charges against them."

Jake nods as the officer pauses.

"I have a wife and 2 little girls at home," he continues. "The youngest is just starting preschool. So, I can't say that I have a whole lot of sympathy to them beatin' on the guy."

Jake and the officer say goodbye and then the officer goes back to the ER while Jake goes to the parking lot to be with his family.

They go after the driver and send him to prison for a long time.

They have a funeral and bury the family together in one giant custom-made casket. It didn't seem right to separate them, even if they were going to be technically buried together.

Their hearts will never fully heal but they'll eventually move on like they know the family would want them too.

And in 60 years, they just might meet each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to put in another interaction with Clarke and Abby when I was rewriting it (I wrote down like an outline and stuff that happened so I had to go back and rewrite it in 'you guys can read it now' format :p)  
> But even though I didn't want their last interaction to be like that, I didn't feel right moving Clarke's focus over to her mother while she was grieving/ in shock/ trying to process and whatnot, so yeah


End file.
